Vacuum sealing is typically used for storing food, clothing and the like to improve the life of the product being stored. Vacuum sealing can be used to prevent or reduce the likelihood of, for example, oxidation, dehydration, freezer burn, mold formation and growth of bacteria.
One device used for vacuum sealing is a countertop device. The countertop device requires plastic bags that are designed to work only with the countertop device. The countertop device includes a nozzle, a pump, and a sealing device. The vacuum is removed from the bag, and then the bag is sealed. These countertop devices and the bags are typically expensive and can be difficult to use.
Another device used for vacuum sealing clothing or other household items involves bags with a valve built-in to the bag. A standard, house-hold vacuum is then connected via a hose to the valve to remove air from the bag.